Neville Longbottom
|Other Names = Professor |Family = Frank Longbottom Alice Longbottom Hannah Abbott Augusta Longbottom Mr Longbottom Algie Enid |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor |Occupation = * Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School |Wand = * Father's wand * 13', cherry, unicorn hair |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = Severus Snape |Loyalty = * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix }} Neville Longbottom was a pure-blood wizard. He joined Dumbledore's Army and led them during the Second Wizarding War, playing a key role in the eventual defeat of Voldemort. The only child of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville was raised by grandmother, Augusta Longbottom when they were tortured by Death Eaters. Neville was a good friend of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Kind and shy, Neville eventually became courageous and brave, fighting in many key battles during the Second Wizarding War. Following the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville became an Auror before leaving to become the new Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School. He married Hannah Abbott but it's unknown whether they had any children. Biography Early life Neville Longbottom was born on 30 July 1980, the only child of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. Growing up, many thought he was a Squib but when he was a newborn baby, he precociously tightened the swaddle he was in even though no-one saw him. Neville was born several hours earlier than Harry Potter. He was a potential child for Voldemort to target when he heard part of a prediction from Sybill Trelawney that a child born at the end of a July to parents who thrice defied him, would one day have the power to defeat him. Voldemort instead targeted Harry, because he thought Harry was an equal in terms of blood status. The First Wizarding War ended when Neville was one-year old. However, a group of loyal Death Eaters, the Lestrange family and Barty Crouch Jnr., targeted Aurors and tortured Frank and Alice to insanity. They were sent to be cared for in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries‏‎ for life. Neville was then raised by Augusta Longbottom. Neville's family thought he might have had no magic and he had a great-uncle, Algie who kept trying to scare him into using magic. But when Neville was eight, Algie was hanging him out of a window when Enid offered him a meringue and he let go of Neville. Neville bounced down the garden thanks to magic. Augusta was that happy to find out that he was in fact a wizard, that she cried. Even though Neville had proven that he had magic, the Longbottom family continued to feel worried about Neville's lack of magic because they had a fear he might not be magic enough to attend Hogwarts School. But at the age of eleven, Neville was sent an acceptance letter. Algie was that proud, he gave Neville a toad named Trevor. Augusta would not let Neville near a broomstick growing up, probably because he was accident-prone and forgetful, but it made him very nervous about flying later in life. Neville was once sent a Howler by Augusta prior to September 1992, but it's unknown why. First year Neville began attending Hogwarts School in September 1991. Harry Potter heard him telling Augusta at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters that he had lost Trevor again. He later found Hermione Granger to help him find Trevor during the train journey to the school. He went in Harry and Ronald Weasley's compartment to ask them whether they had saw him, but they told him that they had not and Harry told him not to worry because Trevor would show up. Hermione later took Neville back to their compartment because she thought Neville had not asked Harry and Ron yet, and they told her the same thing. He found Trevor when they made it to Hogsmeade Station and Rubeus Hagrid asked who he belonged to. Later, Professor McGonagall called for him during the House sortings but he fell over in front of the whole school. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor House, but run off to the table still wearing the Sorting Hat. He had to run back to Professor McGonagall when the whole school was laughing. He befriended fellow House members in the same year during the Start-of-Term Feast. Neville was very shy and he had no confidence. In Potions, he melted Seamus Finnigan's cauldron and the potion he was making went over the floor and melted everyone's shoes. Neville had boils on him and he was shouted at for being an "idiot". He was taken to the Hospital Wing. He was later sent a Remembrall by Augusta but when it turned scarlet, he could not remember what he had forgotten. He was nervous about Flying because he had never flown before. During the lesson, he kicked up from the ground far too early and kept going higher and higher until he fell sideways off the broom in fear and landed on the ground. He had a broken wrist and Madam Hooch had to take him to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey mended the broken bone in minutes. Neville was sent home from the Hospital Wing before 11pm, but he forgot the password to the common room. He was sleeping near the door when Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out to duel Draco. They told him the password but the Fat Lady was not in the portrait. He joined them and went to the trophy room but Draco had sent the caretaker instead. Neville knocked Ron over when they run away but they escaped and ended up on the out of bounds third-floor corridor. They opened a door only to be confronted by Fluffy. They run away and Hermione pointed out that the dog was guarding a trapdoor. But Neville was not curious about finding out what Fluffy was guarding. Later, during a Charms lesson to learn the Levitation Charm, Neville wanted Harry to pair up but Harry would not look Neville in the eye, knowing he was not the best student. Neville attended the first Quidditch match of the year, and wept when Harry's broom kept trying to knock him off. In the new term, Neville was jinxed by Draco using the Leg-Locker Curse. He fell through the door of the common room and Ron told him that he should have fought back but he said he was not brave enough to fight back. Harry then gave him a Chocolate Frog Card and told him he was worth a lot in comparison to Draco, and that he was placed in Gryffindor for a good purpose. Draco taunted Neville during the next Quidditch game by saying he had no brains, but Neville fought back and told Draco that he was worth 12 than him. Draco began laughing and Ron defended Neville but Draco insulted him too, and they began fighting each other. Neville kept trying to punch Draco but the fight was broken up by the next that Harry had caught the Golden Snitch and won the game. Draco then knocked Neville out by punching him. When Neville overheard Draco saying he knew Harry had a dragon and he was going to catch them and tell on them, he run out at midnight to warn them and was found by Professor McGonagall. He was taken to her office, where Filch had taken Harry and Hermione when he had caught them. Professor McGonagall shocked them when she told them that she thought that they had lied to Draco. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville were given detention and ended up losing their House fifty points each. Neville found that other students stopped speaking to him because of the points that were taken from him. He eventually attended the detention an evening at 11pm and searched for an injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid paired Neville and Draco up, but Draco pranked Neville and scared him into sending sparks up into the air to warn Hagrid they were in danger. Hagrid then switched Harry for Neville, and he spent the detention helping Hagrid and Hermione. Neville found Harry, Ron and Hermione sneaking out of the Common Room again one night, and told them he wouldn't let them because they would let Gryffindor down again. They denied they were sneaking out, but Harry eventually admitted it and told him it was very important. Neville told them that he would fight them, and Ron told him not be an idiot which made Neville angry. Hermione then cursed him using the Full Body-Bind Curse. At the End-of-Year Feast, Dumbledore awarded Neville ten points for having the courage to stand up to friends and Neville went white in shock when people were hugging him. It contributed towards Gryffindor's win of the House Cup. Second year In September 1992, Neville went back to school for the second-year. The first day, he advised Ron to open a Howler he was sent because it was eventually going to open anyway. In the very first Defence Against the Dark Arts of the year taught by the incompetent Professor Lockhart, Neville was lifted up at the ears by Cornish pixies and left hanging from a candelabra. Lockhart had no idea what to do and left it to Harry, Ron and Hermione to solve. Neville was worried when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and Petrified Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey. He took a purple crystal and a newt-tail round the school to stop the Basilisk going for him even though he was a pure-blood and would not be targeted. Neville then told them that he barely had any magical talent and thought that he could be targeted because of that. Neville attended a Duelling Club held by Professor Lockhart. He and Justin Finch-Fletchley were put in a pairing but they ended up falling over. Lockhart wanted to put Neville and Justin on the center-stage to show the whole club a duel, but Professor Snape told Lockhart that Neville struggled even when he was using simple spells and Justin would probably end up in the Hospital Wing. Neville's face was pink. Third year Fourth year Fifth year Joining Dumbledore's Army Fighting Death Eaters Sixth year Seventh year Leading Dumbledore's Army Battle of Hogwarts Later life Appearance Neville had a round face, he was chubby, short and had blond hair. Character Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Dumbledore's Army members